


Only Fools Fall for You

by trickydoll



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Phil, Dan is some kind of nerd idk, M/M, One Night Stands, i guess, presmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickydoll/pseuds/trickydoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell followed a predetermined path and Phil liked to trail off it and go his own way.</p><p>Sometimes, Dan wanted to follow him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> HI I SHOULD BE WRITING YMBF. but I wrote a Drabble. Should I write more parts?
> 
> Note: This is an AU. I wrote it how I wanted it. Dan and Phil don't act like their real selves in this fic. It's an AU.  
> Thank u.

Dan Howell feels like a nobody in the presence of Phil Lester.

He was shy and reserved and had only a few friends. He'd come from a family who always walked in line, heads up high and one by one being the best of the best. Dan was no exception. He made sure he was a straight-A student, bothering with nothing more than education and education alone. He had to get into a pristine university. After all, he loved his parents and they loved their reputation so who was he to tarnish it? 

However, when it came to Phil, he second guessed himself. The boy was the prime example of the word _badass_ and it fascinated Dan. He'd grown up around friends his mum approved of only and that included the bare minimum of boys who wore slacks everyday and went to church on Sunday and girls who acted like they'd been taught to balance books on their heads like princesses from the moment the could walk. They were all uptight and hardly any fun. A Friday night for them was a study circle and his friend Adam's mum offering them shirty juice and equally shitty snacks. Phil went to parties, he smoked, he drank, and he hooked up with pretty much anyone who was willing. 

He was like your typical bad boy in a movie. It was cringeworthy, honestly, but it made Dan grin. He wore a leather jacket over his uniform like it was the damn 80's and sat in a swarm of people who could probably crush your head with their bare hands and girls with waists so small, Dan was sure they used Cheerios for belts. Sometimes, one of them would be wearing the jacket, Phil's last name proudly across the back of it, and Dan always assumed she was his girlfriend for the day, or week, or however long Phil decided. 

He was everything Dan wasn't, and it fascinated him.

Dan glanced up from his book, peering past his friends heads so he could see Phil in his usual crowd, sitting on the lunch table and telling some kind of story that he was sure was exciting. He bit his lip. "Dan?" The boy in question jumped, staring wide-eyed at his friend, June, who was giving him a weird look. "Who are you staring at? I've asked you a question four times now."

June was a boring girl. She had green eyes that were near lifeless, boring, and brown hair that fell flatly down her shoulders. A golden cross was draped around her neck and her mouth never smiled. In fact, all it ever did was speak prayers and read school assignments. She was a family friend's daughter, and had the stamp of approval from Dan's mum, so of course he hung out with her. 

"Sorry. I was just spacing out. What did you ask?"

She gave him an unconvinced look before reading out the problem from her workbook and comparing her answer to Dan's. He blew a piece of hair from his face tiredly, glancing up at Phil again. This time, he met the boy's gaze and his heart stopped when Phil smirked. The bell rang and in the swarm of people, the ebony haired male had managed to disappear. 

Dan shut his book, standing, and walking into the halls to continue his scheduled life.

\--

Dan stared at the fluorescent blue paper in his hands. 

He'd been hastily handed it while he was standing alone outside the school by a guy he vaguely remembered from Phil's circle. "Hey," He'd said, smacking the paper to Dan's sweater clad chest. "Lester said to give you this. I'm throwing a party and he said it'd be a good idea to invite you, for some reason. Feel lucky." When the stranger jogged off to the student parking section, Dan looked down at the bright paper. He clutched it tightly enough to crumple at the edges. Phil invited _him_ to a party.

He smiled for a moment, but it fell when he saw Adam jogging towards him and reality fell back into view. There's no way he could go. He could never sneak this past his mum and dad, and none of his friends would cover for him, either. Lying wasn't in their dictionaries. Once Adamn had caught up to him, he pointed at the paper, "What's that?" 

Dan shook his head, folding up the invite and placing it in his coat pocket. "It's nothing." Adamn didn't ask further, beginning to go off about their planned study session this Friday. _Of course,_ Dan thought. _I have to study on Friday. Like always. Not go to a party like a reckless hoodlum._

When he climbed into the back of Adam's car, listening to his friend ramble about tests and quizzes, though, he wondered what it was like to be Phil.

\--

Friday morning did not go according to schedule for Dan and it scared him.

He'd started okay, waking up at precisely 6:15 a.m. to get ready and have breakfast with his family before going to school with Adam. He arrived on his usual time and that's when the plan changed. Adam headed into the school to meet up with their other friends and Dan lagged due to dropping his open bag, the contents spilling across the pavement. He gathered up his homework, going to grab his maths papers when a boot clad foot stepped on them, leaving a dirty footprint on them, Dan was sure. "Now I'll have to copy all that on a clean sheet of paper," Dan said angrily, looking up at the perpetrator. Suddenly, he was shooting up from his crouched position, standing face to face with Phil Lester.

_I feel so small._

He was only an inch taller than Dan, but he was older, too. Dan felt like he'd eventually be the taller one, but he was sure he'd never stop feeling tiny compared to Phil, despite height. 

Phil tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, "Receive the invite?" He questioned curtly, looking Dan up and down. Dan tugged on his jumper. 

"I-I did." He dropped, gathering the last of his things before they were ruined. His hand stopped, hovering over his maths paper under Phil's foot. He looked up sheepishly and the older boy moved off of them. Dan snatched them up, shoving placing it all in his bag neatly and zipping it up. He stood up a bit prouder this time.

"So? You coming?" 

Dan's proud stature deteriorated. "Um," He coughed, "I can't. I apologize." He side stepped Phil who just walked a circle around him until he'd blocked the front doors again. 

"Why not? Goody two shoes, do you have another party to attend?" He teased, crossing his arms.

"No." Dan said with a frown. "I have responsibilities and no time to spend slacking off and acting like an idiot."

"Are you calling me an idiot?" Dan's heart rate sped up and he took a step back, shaking his head vigorously. Phil closed in on him faster than he'd expected, taking his chin in his hand. "Good, cause I'm not. Just because I don't live the same strict life you do doesn't mean I'm not smart, y'know? Just means I know the difference between having a balance between my school life and social life versus what you have: no life, no friends, just your stupid books." He let go of the brunette, who rubbed his jaw. "It'll be fun and you can actually let loose. Get the stick out of your ass. I thought you'd wanna go anyways. Why stare at me across the lunchroom when you can socialize with me up close and personal at my party instead?"

Dan's face turned red and he finally got into the school after mumbling his reply.

"I'll think about it."

\--

Think about it he did. For the rest of the day.

He'd spaced out too much in one day to be healthy. He'd been called out by his friends a million times and even by his teachers when he failed to respond properly to either of them. He huffed, stomping out of the school after the final bell. He avoided Adam and Jules. To hell with them and their study circle. He found Phil when he was walking towards the student parking alone and jogged up to him, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. 

He turned around with a curious look. "What's up, Howell?"

"I-" Dan let go of Phil, bringing his hand over to his own sleeve to pick at it nervously. "I need a ride to this party. So, just take me with you, okay?"

Phil grinned smugly, draping an arm across Dan's shoulder and leading him to his car. "I knew you'd cave." Dan rolled his eyes but appreciated the way Phil's arm felt around him and the subtle smell of his cologne.

This was already nice. 

\--

Much to Dan's displeasure, the party was exactly how he'd imagined it. Full of drinking, smoking, and the unspeakable. He sat uncomfortably rigid on the sofa next to a couple who were tangled in each other, their mouths making obnoxiously loud smacking noises. _Does that even count as kissing?_ Dan thought disgustedly. He was tempted to leave or to at least pull his phone out and do something. But he'd long since turned his phone off to avoid his mother and friends. He sighed, staring down at his lap and the ground where something sticky had accumulated next to his foot. 

He only looked up when someone sat on the arm of the sofa next to him. 

"Hello, Phil." 

"You look sad," He stated loudly over the music. Dan shrugged, squealing when he was suddenly pulled off the cushions and pressed up against a warm body. He blinked owlishly up at Phil who pulled him away from the sofa and coffee. He took one of Dan's hands, the other upon his hip as he began to sway them both excitedly to the fast tempo of the song. "Someone has to teach you how to have fun, okay?" 

Dan nodded dumbly, allowing Phil to move him around the room. When the song changed, so did their dancing, and it all remained fairly innocent until suddenly he was pulled inhumanly close and Phil's hip ground against him. He gasped, gripping onto the boy's clothes, "P-Phil! What're you doing?" The black haired male laughed, leading Dan away to a corner of the room. 

"You're pretty, you know?" He whispered and Dan almost didn't hear him. He shifted on his feet, bashfully looking down. /Pretty to Phil Lester, huh?/ His face was tilted back up and Phil leaned in close enough for their noses to touch. "So, maybe for one night you should have fun and indulge in yourself. Okay?"

Dan's eyes hooded and he felt quite literally swept away by the boy leaning over him. He didn't flinch when he finally felt lips press to his own. It was fairly intoxicating on Dan's part. He'd never kissed anyone like this. He'd had one 'approved' girlfriend before, but the most she'd ever done with him was innocently kiss him on the lips. Quickly and lightly. That was nothing like the deepening kiss full of tongue and heavy breathes that Phil had introduced him to suddenly. Dan pulled back and Phil kissed down his neck.

_Holy shit. Okay, okay. This is happening._

Dan moaned quietly before he was being dragged away again. Up the stairs, around the corner, and into a stranger's bedroom. He was tossed onto a bed and suddenly two hands began to roam his body excitedly and teeth bit marks into his skin. His mum was going to _kill_ him, but that's was easy to forget when the person you'd admired from afar for years was shoving his hands down your pants. 

Dan's back arched when Phil's fingers gripped his hardening cock. "Virgin?" Phil asked, looking down at the brunette with full blown lust in his eyes.

Dan whimpered.

"Yes. Problem?" He asked in the same tone. Phil didn't answer and instead began to jerk him off quickly. Dan's muscles tightened and he held onto the older boy helplessly. 

"Never a problem for me."

\--

When he woke up, Dan was scared. He was in a stranger's room, naked.

And alone.

He pulled the blankets around himself in shame, trailing his hand over the purling marks on his skin. He sniffled, tears dripping down his cheeks as he dressed himself and left the wrecked house in a haste. He had no right to be sad. He did this to himself. He wasn't drunk and he had agreed one-hundred percent willingly.

Phil Lester was an asshole. 

Of course, Dan was just another one night stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment telling me if I should write more. Thanks! xx


End file.
